1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air tools. More particularly, it relates to an anglehead air tool which is useful in the removal of worn exhaust system components, such as steel tubing of various sizes, from the underside of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standard procedure for exhaust system installers has been to remove the rusted and worn exhaust system components from the underneath of a motor vehicle with an oxygen-acetylene cutting torch. The most serious problem associated with the use of a cutting touch involves the fire hazard when locating high intensity heat to combustible products, frequently found in close proximity to desired location of the cut. In addition, when using an oxygen-acetylene torch, it is particularly difficult to make an accurate and clean cut, about the circumference of the tube. An accurate and clean cut is desirable in order to eliminate any further preparation, of the newly cut surface, for subsequent installation of replacement components. Accordingly, the prior art has focused on the development of a cutting tool which safely produces a clean and smooth cut, about the circumference of the tube.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,383, and 3,834,019, a portable reciprocating type saw attachment is disclosed having a saw body and a sabre blade receiving bracket. The blade receiving bracket is clamped to the blade-end of the body, by means of a spring. The blade receiving bracket provides a lower tube receiving recess, having a right angle shape, for locating the exhaust system tubing against the reciprocating blade. The blade receiving recess is pivotally mounted for movement between an open, tubing receiving position, and a closed position, upon completion of the cutting cycle. Movement, by the operator, between the open and closed positions is accomplished by pressing, in a direction away from the saw body, on a lever to cause the tubing to close against the saw blade.
It is believed, however, that certain disadvantages are inherent in the sabre saw and attachment design which must be overcome to provide an improved device. Initially, spring mounting of the tube receiving attachment to the saw body, may not rigidly clamp an exhaust tube in relation to the saw and blade, when used in the awkward and confined work space which is typically encountered during motor vehicle repair. Metal sabre saw blades are also easily broken when used at various angles, in tight locations. Moreover, a sabre saw is a large tool, and is not easily accessible to a wide variety of cutting locations. It is also heavy and would normally require the operator to use both hands to hold the tool. Thus, an operator would require assistance in holding a work piece. There is a need, therefore, for a durable high speed, hand-held, exhaust cutting tool characterized by ease in operation, and which provides a smooth even cut of the exhaust system components, when used in tight work spaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air device for cleanly and efficiently cutting a tube.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cutting device for removing the worn exhaust system components, of various diameter sizes within a predetermined range, from a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held, high speed cut-off tool which is useful for working in tight areas.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cut-off tool, for removing the worn exhaust components from a motor vehicle, which results in an accurate and smooth tube section, about the circumference, in order to eliminate further surface preparation of the cut surface, prior to the installation of standardized replacement parts.
The present invention provides an air tool for removing worn exhaust components from a motor vehicle. In combination with an air tool having an air motor, an air motor body, an angle head drive means connected to the air motor and body, and a cutting wheel and axle assembly connected to the drive means, the improvement for making a straight cross-sectional cut through a cylinder which comprises a feed lever, having a pivot point, a first end extending above the cutting wheel, and a second end extending below the air motor body as a handle for applying a pressure while the air tool is in use, the feed lever being pivotally mounted on the housing at the pivot point such that the first end guides the wheel in making the straight cross-sectional cut when a pressure is applied to the second end by hand.
Unless specifically defined otherwise, all technical or scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although any methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, the preferred methods and materials are now described.